


Of Nights Passed And Days Coming

by Dork3kore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mondo doesn't swear for once, Tags Are Hard, They're both just dorks, tags aren't my strongsuit, there's not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: Mondo didn't expect to do much after high school, perhaps he could try carpentry? That had always been an interest of his.He had just hoped that he'd be able to do something with his life after he graduated from Hope's Peak.What he didn't expect, however, was that his best friend Kiyotaka Ishimaru would be living with him.





	Of Nights Passed And Days Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GauntletKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/gifts).



As the morning sun shone through the cracks in the curtains, the two men laid in bed, letting the hours tick by as slept. This was the life they had always talked about throughout their school years, and now that it was coming true, it seemed somewhat surreal to the both of them. Perhaps it was some sort of odd fever dream? It all just seemed too convenient.

 

None the less, these thoughts were ignored as the two layed contently, wrapped up in a mess of limbs. Tomorrow is tomorrow, now is now, and now is more important then what would happen in the future. After what seemed like an eternity and a half Mondo got out of bed, careful not to wake up Kiyotaka as he moved away from the man. Careful. It seemed odd for someone like him to be so careful.

 

He thought he'd be used to it by now but he wasn't and probably wouldn't be over it till the day he died. It was okay though because as long as his boyfriend was by his side, death wouldn't be too bad.

 

Taking a moment to rub the sleepiness from his eyes, he slowly but surely slid his feet into his slippers and somewhat stumbled into the bathroom. Upon staring himself down in the mirror it was immediately obvious that he needed to trim his hair and he should probably shave seeing as he had a decent 5'o clock shadow.

 

Not that any of that mattered though, he'd take care of all of it all after the day was over and just before he got in bed with Kiyotaka and the two could fall asleep together like they did every night.

 

After putting on a pot of coffee and stretching, Mondo tried his best to follow the instructions on a box so he could make pancakes and ruin them. It took a few attempts but he was eventually able to make a stack of pancakes.

 

He thought about going and waking up Kiyotaka but seeing as this was his off day, he decided not to. Choosing instead to let him sleep in for as long as he wanted. As Mondo began eating Ishimaru woke up confused as to why his boyfriend wasn't laying in bed with him anymore. Worry spread through him for a split second before he took a deep breathe and let it slip out between his lips. Mondo was probably just in the bathroom or had already gotten up, he needed to calm down and stop worrying. Shakily standing up he looked into the bathroom, only to not discover the man he was looking for.

 

 

'That's okay, he's probably in the kitchen.' he told himself as he made his way to the kitchen where low and behold, Mondo was eating at the table. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding Kiyotaka sat down at the table with Mondo.

 

"I didn't wake ya, did I?" Mondo asked before taking another bite of his pancakes. "Ah, no. You didn't wake me." The other man responded as he took a few pancakes from the stack and moved them to his plate. "Hope ya like 'em, I tried my best not to burn 'em but I ruined a few at first.".

 

Kiyotaka nodded "It's alright, as long as you disposed of the ruined ones." he said before taking a bite of one of his pancakes. After chewing and then swallowing his bite he focused on Mondo. "These are very good, you did an excellent job cooking them!"

 

The other man looked up from his food. "Ya think so?" to which Kiyotaka nodded. "Yes." Adding a smile at the end. The next few minutes went by as the two continued eating, the two making mindless chatter as they ate.

 

"Hey, I wanted to go and take a walk in the park or somethin', wanna go with me?" Mondo asked, staring at the ceiling as Kiyotaka washed the dishes. "That sounds lovely. Of course I'll go."

 

Eventually, after the two had cleaned up from breakfast and gotten dressed, they made their way to the park. They wandered aimlessly, looking at the flowers and occasionally Mondo would point to a passing owner with their dog and make a comment about how they should get a dog.

 

After what seemed like hours of walking through the park, the two had sat down at a bench. Somewhere along the trip, they had started holding hands. Neither was sure who had grabbed the other's hand first, but that didn't really matter to either of them.

 

 

This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his days. Long walks in the park, a dog, and most importantly with Kiyotaka by his side. Maybe they'd have a kid, or just adopt a bunch of dogs and call them their children. He didn't care either way, he just cared about here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mumther!! Hope you have fun!! Sorry this is kinda short, I'm on a tad bit of a time crunch!
> 
> Gah this is so cheesy I apologize for that
> 
> I'm posting this and never looking back
> 
> ALSO, I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS FINISH LIKE A WEEK AGO BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I PROCRASTINATED AND NOW I'M RUSHING TO FINISH IT BUT STILL TRYING TO MAKE IT GOOD!!
> 
> DON'T BE ME, KIDS!!
> 
> aND YEah it's a gift for GauntletKnight cuz today is her birthday xd
> 
> I'm bad at writing smh


End file.
